Perfect Pet
by Maximoffs forever
Summary: With the infamous Yakuza crime lord Inu no Taichou dead and gone, his son Sesshoumaru is thrust into the dark underbelly of Japan where he is sold in an illegal human auction to a menacing, seductive man who goes by Naraku...
1. Auction Day

Perfect Pet

Auction Day

Author: Maximoffs forever

Beta: sabakuXnoXsalem (a brilliant beta and a great writer, check out her awesome stories)

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly, the room that he was in was cold and, judging by the way his captors voices echoed, large. If he had to guess Sesshoumaru would say he was in a warehouse.

He shivered again but tried not to show it, he would not give his jailers the satisfaction of seeing his discomfort. He was uncomfortable though, he couldn't feel his bottom because of the cold floor he had been sitting on for the past few hours, his muscles were stiff and ached from not being stretched and the material of the blindfold was itching the skin around his eyes. But the boy would rather stay in his small cage forever than be moved, for he knew that when they moved him it would be to sell him and kami only knows he'd be sold to, but the odds are that he'd end up with some old pervert who would try to defile him. Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly, if it was the last thing he did he would make sure that would never happen.

Then he heard the sound he'd been dreading; his cage door was being opened. A rough hand reached in and grabbed his upper arm, trying to pull him out of his prison. He thought about trying to resist but dismissed the idea almost as quickly as he had thought of it, it would probably only end with him in pain.

Stumbling blindly, partly from not being able to see where he was going and partly due to his completely numb legs, he followed the man into a smaller room, he could tell because when the man shut the door behind him, the shouts and clanging noises became very muffled. Suddenly he was picked up bridal style and carried a few steps, before he could protest he was lowered into lukewarm water. After recovering from the initial shock Sesshoumaru sat absolutely still and didn't move a muscle as the man quickly washed him, it took a while because of his hair, but eventually he was picked up again and carried to a chair which he was forced to sit on as his hair was cut and dried and his nails were given a manicure. He assumed that he was in the hands of two women now as the hands that touched him were petite and smoother than the man's.

As soon as the women were done with his hair and hands his blindfold was removed, after blinking several times two women came into focus, they were both standing in front of him, assessing his face. It seemed like they silently agreed on something as they moved off to the side, when they came back they started applying make-up to his face. Apparently they didn't think he needed much as only a brush of foundation, shiny lip balm and a reddish-purple eye-shadow were applied to his face. Seemingly satisfied the two women stood back and nodded to someone behind him.

A pile of clothes were dumped into his lap, after looking over his shoulder Sesshoumaru realised that his jailor was still in the room, standing behind him.

"Put them on." The man said gruffly, referring to the clothes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his lap and picked one of the garments up. There was no way in hell that he was going to wear any of these things, he was no slut!

The guard growled as Sesshoumaru dropped the white silk panties with disdain. Walking right up to the boy, he leaned down and spoke softly into his ear. "If you don't put them on, I'll walk you out to your prospective buyers naked, either way we make money. So, what's it gonna be bitch?"

Eventually Sesshoumaru's want of clothing won out over his pride and he slipped the outfit on. His expression hadn't changed from when the gang who had murdered his father last night dropped him off at this human auction house, but when he looked into the full length mirror he had to suppress the urge to curl his lip in disgust. The white silk panties looked like they were barely clinging onto his hips, matching white stockings, held up by white suspenders, came half way up his thighs and a white and black lacy corset was clamped tightly around his torso, in short Sesshoumaru looked like a whore.

"Perfect," barked the man behind him. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" he sneered at the boy nastily before leading him through another door. As he was lead down the stark white corridor Sesshoumaru heard the sound of people talking getting steadily louder until he entered a large, lushly decorated room, he seemed to be standing on a small stage and as the man who had been getting him ready to sell walked back, the muttering and talking stopped.

"Lot number 787 in todays' auction ladies and gentlemen and we have a particularly popular little morsel here. At 15 years old this boy is not only the most attractive item up for offer today, but as the son of the recently deceased Inu no Taichō, he's a lovely item for anyone who still may hold a grudge against his father." At this many members of the audience started muttering among themselves.

Sesshoumaru stood there, completely still and with no readable expression on his face as he felt the hungry stares of many people on him.

After a few minutes the auctioneer decided that the audience had had enough time to look over his details in their auction books and view the boy himself. Once again he spoke in a soft, smooth voice. "Shall we start the bidding at one billion yen?"

Sesshoumaru switched off, he didn't want to hear these pieces of filth decide how much he was worth, he let his mind wonder. Inevitably he ended up thinking about last night, an event he wished he could forget.

_They were all eating dinner, his father was talking to his new wife about how he was buying yet another struggling company, she was nodding and smiling but Sesshoumaru knew that she didn't and never would care about what his father did as long as it brought in boatloads of cash so she could go out and spend it on frivolous things for herself and her son. Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru glanced at his half-brother._

_InuYasha was being his usual vulgar self, stuffing as much food into his big mouth as possible, Sesshoumaru sniffed in disdain as the younger boy stuffed another piece of meat into his already overflowing mouth, oh well, at least with that much food in his mouth he couldn't talk._

'Kami I hate my family._' thought Sesshoumaru bitterly, if only he had gone to live with his mother when his father kicked her out of the house to make way for his pregnant whore. But even though Sesshoumaru had begged to go with her, his father's arrogance and pride lead him to launch a huge custody battle over his son which he, with help from his lawyers and underworld connections to make his ex-wife look like a child abuser, he won. The 15 year old didn't even get to visit her on either of their birthdays._

_He was deep in thought about his mother when he heard an almighty crash from the windows opposite him…_

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his reverie when the guard from before grabbed his forearm and lead him off the stage, back down the white corridor. The boy travelled until he was lead into yet another room, this one was different from all the others; it was smaller and definitely had a warmer feel to it, it had a deep red carpet that reached up to his ankles, the walls were painted a deep purple and a comfortable looking black leather sofa sat in front of a live fire crackling in an ornate marble fireplace.

"Wait here for your new master to collect you." the guard ordered as articulately as ever before he exited the room. Sesshoumaru heard the distinct click of a lock on the door.

Sighing slightly Sesshoumaru walked over to the couch before perching on the edge of it, he didn't want to accept anything from these people, even a comfortable seat. He spent the next few minutes staring into the fire, watching as the flames licked at the blackened wood before curving seductively upwards towards the chimney. He briefly considered burning himself, he was sure that if he did it badly enough no one would want him, but what would happen then? He'd probably be killed and that was one thing Sesshoumaru refused to let happen to him, he was going to fight until the bitter end, he was going to get revenge on all the people responsible for getting him into this situation, from Ryūkotsusei the leader of the gang that murdered his father and kidnapped him, to guard with the gruff voice, from the auctioneer to everyone who sat in that room, ogling his body and he would especially find pleasure in killing whoever presumed themselves worthy enough to buy him.

Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru's ears pricked up as he heard the door to the room unlock and the hinges quietly groan as they swung open. Refusing to turn around and acknowledge the person who had just entered the room he listened as light footsteps approached him. For the first time that day the realisation that he had been sold hit Sesshoumaru, most likely a hated enemy of his father's and they were going to take him away and do whatever they wanted with him. Images of old yakuza leaders with tattoos plastering their wrinkled old skin flashed into his head and he had to suppress a shudder. He was so tense and caught up in his fear that when the man spoke Sesshoumaru nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Come pet." said a deep voice.


	2. Training

**Perfect Pet**

**Training**

**Author: Maximoffs forever**

**Beta: sabakuXnoXsalem (a brilliant beta and a great writer, check out her awesome stories)**

"Come pet." the man said.

Slowly Sesshoumaru turned his head, expecting the worst but what he saw shocked him. The man standing behind him wasn't old at all, quite the contrary; he looked to be in his early twenties. His ink black hair spilled over his shoulders and down his back, his eyes were a deep wine red colour that Sesshoumaru had never seen on a human being before, his pale, almost translucent skin was smooth and it didn't look like he had a single drop of ink marking it. This fact might have made Sesshoumaru wonder if he was a member of the yakuza at all, but there was a powerful, dominating aura surrounding this man, everything about him screamed evil and cruelty.

"Well," his smooth deep voice was intelligent, alluring yet dangerous, it made Sesshoumaru shiver internally to his very core. "I'm waiting."

Not seeing any alternative Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards the man, he was highly surprised that he wasn't visibly shaking, because he sure was internally.

The dark man, his new master, ran his eyes up and down Sesshoumaru's body, they betrayed nothing of what their master was feeling but the teenager got the distinct impression that he was pleased with what he saw.

Moving to stand beside him, the man put his hand on the small of Sesshoumaru's back, which instantly stiffened at the touch. The boy allowed himself to be led out of the room, down another corridor decorated like the previous room and into what appeared to be an underground car park. They stopped by a sleek black sports car. When he was younger Sessoumaru's father would try and share his enthusiasm of auto-mobiles with his son, but Sesshoumaru never really held any interest in them, however even he could tell that this car must have cost more than his father's entire collection put together, and his father had a lot of expensive cars.

He slid into the passenger seat when the dark man opened the door for him. The seats were made of soft leather that felt tantalising under his fingertips, without even realising it, Sesshoumaru was running his hands back and forth over the material. He snapped out of his trance when a dark chuckle reached his ears. Looking up he found the older man watching him, obviously amused by his actions. Sesshoumaru retracted his hand and placed it, along with his other one, on his lap and sat, straight backed, looking ahead imperially. Another chuckle sounded beside him and he narrowed his eyes slightly before he realised that they were moving, he hadn't felt or even heard the engine start.

After quite a short journey spent in silence the car pulled into a massive driveway that lead up to the biggest house Sesshoumaru had ever seen in reality. It was built in the style of a traditional Japanese feudal lord residence, boasting two floors that looked like a complex of corridors and rooms.

His companion walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door for Sesshoumaru.

"Come along pet, get out of the car."

Sesshoumaru didn't move, he might as well start showing this man that he was no one's 'pet' right now.

He expected another chuckle, or some sort of darkly amused sound but none came, eventually Sesshoumaru ventured a glance at the man. He gulped, the older man was most definitely not amused, he was looking angrily at the teenager, his wine coloured eyes narrowed dangerously. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with the boy.

"If you disobey me, you will regret it."

Sesshoumaru knew the man spoke the truth, he could see it in his eyes. If Sesshoumaru didn't do as he was told, the man would not hesitate in punishing him until he broke.

All the way through this entire interaction and thought process Sesshoumaru's facial expression hadn't changed at all and it was with the same stoic look that Sesshoumaru slowly got out of the car. He may have to answer to 'pet', but he wasn't going to like it.

"That's very good pet," praised the dark haired man, earning a glower from the teen. "Come along, I shall show you your new home."

With that, the dangerous man led the terrified teenager into his house.

The front door led into a genkan area. Sesshoumaru was many things, but rude wasn't one of them, so he joined the man with removing his shoes and placing them in one of the compartments in the shoe cupboard that lined the left hand wall.

"I apologise but I don't have any Uwabaki for you, I'm afraid you'll have to walk around in your socks until I get you a pair." he said as he slipped on his own house shoes, the fact they they were black instead of the traditional white did not surprise Sesshoumaru at all.

The man started leading him down the corridor before stopping abruptly and turning to face him. "I'm so Sorry Sesshoumaru, where are my manners? My name is Naraku, you may call me Naraku-sama."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed when he heard the name, what kind of pretentious idiot called himself 'Hell'? But thinking about the man, it suited him quite well.

Naraku led Sesshoumaru around the large house, giving him a guided tour. The teenager was silently impressed. His father had been rich and he was used to the best, but this place was on a whole new level of extravagance. The bedrooms were large and luxurious, each with its own en-suite and walk in wardrobe, there were three lounges, a music room filled with every instrument Sesshoumaru had ever heard of, as well a few he hadn't, then there was a swimming pool and the man had an actual natural hot spring. Sesshoumaru hadn't failed to notice that the entire house was decorated with rather dark colours; even the swimming pool had black tiles. As luxurious as the house was, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel that it was just an expensive cage in which Naraku could keep his precious pet.

"And here, gorgeous is our room." said Naraku as he walked into a huge bedroom, filled with furniture made out of materials that looked like they had come from the feudal era.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. "Our room?"

Naraku turned to look at the teenager, obviously amused. "Of course pet, you didn't think I'd make you sleep in a dog house outside did you? I'm not that cruel."

"This Sesshoumaru is not sleeping in the same room as you." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, in the past this action would cause every other person in the room to cower in fear, with Naraku however it seemed to have the opposite effect. The darker man's face lit up with the prospect of a challenge and he licked his lips as he advanced on the smaller male, his smirk ever present.

"It does seem that I will have to house train my new pet, ne?"

Never one to back down, Sesshoumaru sent him a look that clearly said 'come and try it'.

Practically shivering with anticipation Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, without breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru he hit speed dial and brought the device to the side of his face.

"Hello Kagura, yes of course I got him. I always get what I want remember? But it seems that training will have to start a little earlier than anticipated, come over now." After replacing his phone, he advanced on the cautious teenager. "I really didn't want to have to do this until you'd gotten used to living here, but I suppose that now is a good a time as any. A guest is coming over pet, so get dressed properly, only I am allowed to see so much of your flesh."

It was then that Sesshoumaru realised that he was still wearing those distasteful auction house garments. He was about to rip them off of his body when he realised that Naraku was still standing in front of him, apparently with no intention of leaving.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the older man. "This Sesshoumaru will not dress in front of you."

Naraku chuckled darkly, "Al right then pet, I will leave you be. If you should need me just ask, I shall be on the other side of the door."

Not trusting him to leave, the teenager watched the man exit the room and then went to confirm that the door was indeed closed. After discovering the affirmative he quickly tore of the clothes he had been forced to wear before realising that he had nothing to change into.

He briefly thought about calling Naraku back in but dismissed it more quickly than he thought it, there was no way he was letting that man see him naked, at least not without a fight. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on the built in wardrobe, judging by the conversation Naraku had earlier on the phone, he had been planning on 'purchasing' Sesshoumaru for a while now, if so then he might have already bought some clothes for him to wear, if not Sesshoumaru could always wear some of Naraku's clothes. Even though they would be much too big for him and he felt ill at even the thought of wearing something that that filth had worn, he was not going to exit this room naked!

Upon opening the doors Sesshoumaru was relieved to find that his earlier assumptions were correct and that Naraku had indeed set aside some clothes for his new pet. The boy didn't even glance at the garments before putting them on, he was too concerned with covering himself up before Naraku decided that he had waited long enough and came into the room. But after he had finished dressing and found that he was still the only person in the room, he went and stood in front of the full length mirror to appraise his current attire. He was pleasantly surprised, it was no shock to him that his clothes were traditional Japanese garments, as Naraku seemed obsessed with the style. He had on white sashinuki hakama made of thick cotton, a yellow and blue sash, which he had to wrap around his waist three times to prevent it from tripping him up and a beautiful, silky hankimono that was predominantly white but had a delicate red floral pattern on the left shoulder. Along with the make-up still on his face, even to himself Sesshoumaru looked stunning.

When he opened the bedroom door Naraku started towards him but froze when he saw the boy, Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the older man's eyes slowly ran up and down his body, devouring every detail. A small, possessive smirk formed on Naraku's face as he placed his hand on the small of the boy's back and led him downstairs into one of the larger reception rooms.

Naraku sat down and, much to Sesshoumaru's complete disgust, pulled the boy down onto his lap. The teenager struggled, trying to get up but Naraku only laughed as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist and held him tight. Sesshoumaru quickly realised that he would not be able to physically overpower the man holding him and so stopped struggling and went rigid in the hope that Naraku would grow bored of a non-responsive partner. However that was not the case as the dark haired man simply found himself a more comfortable sitting position and pulled the boy flush against his chest, a fact that made Sesshoumaru want to gag, of course it did and it absolutely, definitely did not make him feel secure and wanted in any way, shape or form.

"So," murmured Naraku as he breathed in the boy's scent. "Do you have any questions so far?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a while. Actually there was something, something that was at the back of his mind, a feeling of unease struggling to make itself known. Something wasn't right, but as soon as Sesshoumaru tried to think what it was the doorbell rang.

He felt rather than heard a sigh of frustration coming from the man he was sitting on before he was lifted of the lap that he had unintentionally relaxed into while thinking.

"Don't move boy."

When Naraku left the room, Sesshoumaru tried to regain the chain of thoughts he had before his concentration was broken by that accursed doorbell. Whatever he was on the verge of grasping was important and he was determined to find out what it was.

Naraku re-entered the room, this time with two people in tow, Sesshoumaru straightened up as he gazed coolly at the new arrivals. The first was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Naraku was looking at him with a look of slight shock on her face.

Naraku chuckled beside her. "Don't look so surprised Kagura, I told you he'd be here."

"Yes but I never thought he'd look so…" she stopped quickly after sensing the danger signs emitting from Naraku, her brother really was possessive of the boy she concluded. "I brought him, just like you asked." she said, indicating the man behind her.

Naraku accepted his sister's sudden change in topic, she was treading in dangerous waters before and he really would hate having to discipline her again, well actually he would quite enjoy it but now was not the time. He had to train his new pet first.

The dark haired man strode over to the second newcomer, reaching down he roughly yanked the man's head so that he could see his face. The man did not have a scratch on him, 'Good,' Naraku thought. 'At least my men listen and obey my orders.'

He dragged the man into the hallway. "Come pet," he called behind him. "I have something to show you."

Back in the lounge Kagura started to sit down on one of the other couches.

"You'd better get going," she said to Sesshoumaru. "If you don't it'll only be worse for you."

Internally Sesshoumaru was shaking with fear but physically he was as controlled and as stoic as ever as he rose and followed the other two men out into the corridor.

After finding that his pet was indeed following him, Naraku opened a door and started down the stairs to the basement, dragging the now sobbing man behind him.

Sesshoumaru followed cautiously, why was Naraku leading him down here, was he going to attack him along with that other man? No, by the looks of it their second visitor was more terrified than he was, so why were they going into the basement and why, with such a grand house above it, was it so damp and cold down here, it was just a room made of concrete. Sesshoumaru was getting a very bad feeling about this place.

The clinking of chains brought the teenager's attention to the wall opposite him where Naraku was chaining the other man up with manacles attached to the concrete, soon his arms and ankles were in restraints that spread his limbs in an 'x' shape.

Once Naraku was done he stood back to admire his work, after deeming it satisfactory he walked back to the silver haired boy.

"Sit." he commanded, pointing to a comfortable sofa against the wall opposite the man.

"What are you going to do." again Sesshoumaru's voice showed none of the fear he felt.

"We're just going to play a little game pet," purred Naraku as he forced Sesshoumaru back onto the couch. "It's called 'what if it were me?'. The rules are simple," he continued as he lent right into Sesshoumaru so they were almost nose to nose. "I am going to do unspeakable things to the man in front of you and as you watch, imagine me doing it to you, imagine the pain and suffering, imagine the humiliation and the terror and most of all remember that if you disobey me, this will happen to you."

With that Naraku turned and walked to the man behind him.

xxx

Kagura sighed, it had been over three hours since Naraku had led the other two to his torture chamber and she was concerned about the boy. He looked so angelic when she saw him. Never in all her life had she seen someone gorgeous enough to take her breath away, but Sesshoumaru did. Now wonder her brother wanted him so much. She sighed again, this one laden with sadness, by the time her brother was done with him that pretty little boy will have his spirit completely broken and he'll end up as nothing more than a pretty little doll that was only used to sate her sadistic brother's desires. Kagura knew first-hand how much he enjoyed tormenting people, playing with their lives and emotions until they didn't want to live any more. She knew because it had happened to her, many times, whenever anything in her life made her happy Naraku would grab hold of it and turn it into something mutilated and horrible, just to see her break again because that's how Naraku liked all his possessions; broken. 'And soon,' Kagura thought despairingly. 'He's going to break that poor boy too.'

**I'm lazy with my definitions, so I've taken them from Wikipedia and Aura Depths.**

**Genkan (玄関): traditional Japanese entryway areas for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of genkan is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. Genkan are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mud room). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki (三和土).**

**Uwabaki (上履き): a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain companies and public buildings where street shoes are prohibited.**

**Sashinuki hakama: hakama specifically worn by courtiers that tie at the ankle, allowing the fabric to gather over the wearers feet.**

**Hankimono: Literally means 'half-kimono'.**

**I owe the definition and naming of clothing to Aura Depths and her awesome post on Dokuga 'Glossary of Japanese clothing: InuYasha characters' where they painstakingly described the clothing that each character wears.**


End file.
